Over (Chapter 14)
Hey guys! ConnaBuilder here! Just so you know, if you want to comment, just leave a message on the talk page. Last Stand Conna ran towards the town, as the arrived through the forest, he looked at the doom ahead of him with failure in his heart. The sky was grey, a massive block of people, probably soldiers, stood in front of him. They where fierce and angry looking. The town had become an industrial city, designed to build a massive force, but for what purpose, Conna could not say. "What have I done?" he thought. "Don't worry, you can do it. You just need allies, so you have to look in the city. And-" A voice rang through his head. He had heard it before, but didn't recognize who's voice it was. It said: "I just wish the pain of the past left. Just leave! Just leave!" "Yeah, I can agree to that." Conna thought. "Pull it together." "That's right! I need to pull it together. I need to find Brandi and Nicole and all of my friends. Then I can form a rebellion!" With his over head view, he looked for a prison looking building. After looking for a bit, he saw a dark, well defended building. He swiftly jumped onto a balcony of building next to his lofty perch. He found a thin ledge which lead to the prison, but the ledge was directly over a group of the soldiers. "Well," Conna thought, "If I know my movies, and my books, and all fiction I know, this is going to go wrong. But I have no choice." Conna carefully snuck over, and got to the other side without a problem. "Oh well, if this was being written by a person who is a version of me in a game, this would be the first fiction ever where that actually went well." He snuck into the prison by sliding down a nearby pole. He opened the door and walked inside, to see Chaz waiting for him. "Hello Conna." He said smugly. "Damn it, I knew it was working to well." Conna stated, mostly to himself. "Well, looks like I win, Conna. There is no way you can get out of this!" "Is that so?" Conna asked, and then sprinted outside. "Oh." Chaz said to himself. "Well, looks like I was wrong." Conna sprinted out to the forest, but before he entered it he heard Chaz yell out to him: "I will get you, no matter how long it takes." "Don't worry." Conna called back. "I'll be back, and I'll have allies. No, allies sounds awful, cold and calculating. I'll have allies." "You have no one to help you!" "I'll find someone. So trust me, I'll be back!" Conna ran into the forest. Not looking back, knowing he would need to quickly make some ground. The trees seamed to be attacking him, getting closer with their branches. He quickly looked back. He couldn't see anything, so he turned back into a big branch, which smashed him in the head. Everything went black. He looked up at the sky, thinking about the amazing stars. "How did I get here?" He thought to himself. Slowly, feeling strangely weak, he got up to look around. No one was there. He was in a strange, lonely forest. He heard the voice echoing in his head "I will get you, no matter how long it takes." The voice went over and over, more and more powerfully. The boy got a headache, and tumbled over, almost falling off the nearby cliff. "That was a close one!" He got up again, leaned on a large rock, and looked down. He then saw his own reflection. He then saw it on his face, the scar. Then his memories came flooding back. His friends. His troubles. His pain. His nightmares. His enemy. Conna could only say one thing to himself. "What have I done?" Category:Over Chapters